Orgueil et Préjugés : recommencement
by Lawrena
Summary: Et si M. Darcy n'avait jamais accompagné M. Bingley à Netherfield… ?
1. Un mariage presque parfait

– Tout ira bien, Jane.

– Ô Lizzie ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Je suis terrifiée. Et pourtant tellement heureuse !

– Je sais. Mais tout va bien se passer.

Elle adressa un sourire à sa sœur à travers la glace.

– Et vous êtes magnifique, ajouta-t-elle en ajustant le voile sur son visage.

C'était le grand jour. Miss Bennet allait devenir Mme Bingley. Le mariage avait lieu à Meryton, puis une fête serait ensuite donnée l'après-midi à Netherfield. Les festivistés se poursuivraient ensuite le soir, jusqu'au matin. Les nouveaux mariés partiraient alors en lune de miel. Mais pour le moment, il fallait déjà que la mariée se rende à l'Église. Ce qu'elle fit, accompagnée de toute sa famille. Tous avaient sortis leurs plus beaux habits pour ce grand jour, mais ils avaient bien peu d'allure, à côté de Jane. En dépit de son teint un peu clair, qu'elle devait à l'anxiété, la jeune femme resplendissait dans sa robe blanche. Et quand elle remonta l'allée au bras d'un M. Bennet, et croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, les couleurs revinrent d'elle-même à son visage. Ses joues rosirent, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, et ne détourna les yeux que pour remercier son père d'un sourire, lorsque celui-ci donna sa main à son futur gendre. Le cœur battant, elle ne put plus, ensuite, détacher son regard de celui qu'elle aimait.

Si certains s'étaient montrés réservés quant à l'amour qui les unissait, pensant que Jane Bennet était plus attiré par la rente de M. Bingley, ils ne pouvaient à présent plus en douter. Jane resplendissait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, et son amour pour son fiancé se lisait sur son visage. Quant à M. Bingley, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ainée des Bennet, n'avaient jamais été un secret pour personne.

Celui-ci était tombé sous le charme de l'aînée des Bennet, lors de son arrivée à Netherfield – domaine qu'il avait loué pour une période indéfinie. Il y séjournait avec ses deux sœurs : Mme Hurs et Miss Bingley.

Charles et Jane s'étaient vus pour la première fois au bal de Meryton, durant lequel ils avaient dansé deux fois ensemble. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur avait manqué pour une troisième danse, mais cela aurait été manquer aux convenances. Sans compter que deux avaient largement suffi à faire parler d'eux pour les jours à venir.

Indifférents aux rumeurs qui se répandirent sur eux après cette soirée, les deux jeunes gens se revirent par la suite plusieurs fois. Ils se tournèrent longtemps autour, timides mais inextricablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, faisant peu à peu connaissances, et tombant amoureux. Puis de fil en aiguille, Charles Bingley envisagea de la demander en mariage. Il savait bien qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la même classe que lui, mais s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle, et souffrait de son absence. Il souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés en permanence, et chaque minute passée loin d'elle lui semblait vaine. Aussi se décida-t-il à lui demander sa main. Ses sœurs ne s'y opposèrent pas, appréciant la jeune femme. Leur seule réserve concernait la famille de Jane, qui était quelque peu… inconvenante. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à arrêter Charles. C'était la fille Bennet qu'il souhaitait épouser, pas sa famille. De plus, il ne partageait pas complètement l'avis de ses sœurs à leur sujet. M. Bennet était un gentleman et Mme Bennet avait toujours été très accueillante avec lui. Aussi laissa-t-il de côté ces réserves, pour n'écouter que son cœur.

C'est ainsi que trois mois plus tard, Jane Bennet remontait l'allée pour devenir Jane Bingley. Pour son plus grand bonheur, et celui de son mari. Quant à sa mère, elle était ravie et ses pauvres nerfs, qui avaient tant soufferts, avaient à présent du mal à se remettre de la joie que lui provoquait ce mariage : « Ô ma Jane ! Cinq mille livres de rentes ! Quelle chance que M. Bingley se soit installé à Netherfield ! »

Le prêtre commença son discours, les vœux furent prononcés et échangés, les alliances remises. Le couple s'embrassa chastement devant l'assemblée, et ils sortirent de l'Église sous les acclamations. Les festivités débutèrent alors.

* * *

Elizabeth était ravie pour sa sœur. Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux pour Jane qu'un mariage d'amour. Elle voyait bien à quel point elle était comblée depuis la demande en mariage de M. Bingley, et savait que cet homme rendrait sa sœur heureuse. En ce qui la concernait, elle tentait d'aller de l'avant. Depuis que sa sœur était fiancée, et qu'elle allait devenir la nouvelle Miss Bennet, nombre de regards se tournaient vers elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Après la demande en mariage de M. Collins, elle espérait bien ne plus jamais revivre un instant aussi gênant, de toute sa vie. Sa mère lui en portait encore rigueur, mais bien moins depuis que Jane avait épousé M. Bingley. Elle ne perdait cependant pas une occasion pour lui rappeler que sa sœur avait eu beaucoup de chance, et qu'elle la devait en partie à sa beauté. Bien que l'adjectif « joli » soit communément attribué à Elizabeth, sa beauté n'égalait certes pas celle de Jane. Sans compter que son caractère n'était pas aussi doux que le sien. Elle préférait cependant ignorer les paroles de sa mère sur le fait qu'elle finirait sans doute vieille fille.

Elizabeth n'était pourtant pas totalement contre le mariage. En dépit de son cynisme, elle rêvait tout comme sa sœur ainée, d'un mariage d'amour. N'ayant cependant qu'une faible dot, et les M. Bingley ne courant pas les rues, elle se refusait à espérer que cela lui arrive. Oh, elle avait bien rencontré un homme qui lui plaisait. Son absence de fortune, cependant, avait anéanti tout espoir avant qu'il ne puisse naître, que leur relation évolue un jour vers le mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas sa faute. Il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec un certain M. Darcy et elle en avait été désolée pour lui, détestant ce M. Darcy d'avoir été la ruine de M. Wickham, et de ce fait, d'un possible mariage entre eux. Tous les deux sans argent, cela n'aurait pas été une union raisonnable. Son père, M. Bennet, s'y serait d'ailleurs sans doute opposé pour cette même raison. Cet homme, qui se prénommait M. Wickham, continuait cependant d'occuper ses pensées. Cela faisait pourtant un mois qu'il était parti à Brighton, avec son régiment. Elle pensait pourtant encore beaucoup à lui, se rappelant leurs discussions passionnées, et l'amabilité de cet homme. Il l'avait fait danser au bal de Netherfield, et elle n'en était que davantage tombé sous son charme. Lors de ce même bal, il l'avait également « sauvée », lui évitant d'être trop accaparée par M. Collins, qui avait décidé de passer toute sa soirée avec elle. Ce souvenir la faisait encore sourire et elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à son arrivée à Netherfield. Elle prit garde en descendant de ne pas salir sa robe, et pénétra dans la demeure avec les autres. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, les festivités commencèrent alors. Elizabeth vit alors sa sœur venir vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ô Lizzie ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Elles s'étreignirent avec joie. Le regard brillant de voir sa sœur aussi heureuse, Elizabeth chassa ses sombres pensées et se décida à profiter de cette fête. Sa sœur partirait le lendemain en lune de miel, et elle voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence – quand bien même devrait-elle la partager avec les invités, et son nouveau mari. Elle ne savait quand elle pourrait de nouveau la revoir.

– Je le suis aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être devenue Madame Bingley ?

– Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ! Madame Bingley ! C'est tellement merveilleux.

Son mari apparut alors derrière elle.

– À peine ai-je le dos tourné que ma femme en profite pour s'échapper !, fit-il remarquer, non sans un sourire tendre et amoureux.

Jane rougit à cette remarque, et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour la serrer avec affection.

– Pardonnez-moi.

– Vous êtes déjà toute pardonnée, Madame Bingley.

Elizabeth sourit de les voir si amoureux.

– Jane, Miss Elizabeth, je voudrais vous présenter mon ami le plus cher. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion encore.

M. Bingley s'écarta pour laisser apparaître ledit ami. Les deux sœurs levèrent alors le regard vers l'homme. Elles l'avaient toutes les deux déjà aperçu, puisqu'il avait été le témoin de M. Bingley au mariage. Elizabeth avait échangé un regard rapide avec lui. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être présentés jusqu'à présent. Elle l'avait pourtant trouvé beau mais quelque peu fier. Sa beauté était froide et il ne semblait pas savoir sourire. Etait-il malheureux, pour afficher un tel visage ? Ou bien simplement réservé ?

– Jane, Miss Bennet, Jane, je vous présente M. Darcy. Darcy, voici Madame Bingley et Miss Bennet.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Elizabeth se tendit. Pas un seul instant, elle n'avait imaginé que cet homme puisse être M. Darcy. Son regard changea aussitôt sur lui, et elle ne put éliminer toute froideur de sa voix en le saluant.

– M. Darcy.

Sa sœur se montra quant à elle beaucoup plus chaleureuse, visiblement ravie de rencontrer cet homme.

– Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, M. Darcy. Charles m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il ne cesse de vanter vos mérites.

M. Darcy inclina légèrement la tête.

– Mme Bingley, Miss Bennet. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, Mme Bingley.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être si enchanté que cela, mais aucune des deux sœurs ne s'en formalisa. Elizabeth parce qu'elle détestait cet homme sans même le connaître ; Jane parce qu'elle attribuait ce manque de chaleur à une personnalité réservée. M. Bingley était quant à lui aux anges.

– J'ai cru entendre que vous veniez du Derbyshire, M. Darcy ?, demanda innocemment alors Elizabeth.

– C'est correct, répondit celui-ci sans ciller. Il ne semblait pas surpris de voir que sa réputation l'avait précédée.

– Est-ce aussi beau qu'on le dit ?, demanda alors Jane. Notre tante, Mme Gardner, en vient également. Elle ne cesse d'en vanter les mérites.

– Je ne pense pas exagérer en disant que c'est pour moi l'un des plus beaux domaines. Pour quiconque apprécie la nature, le Derbyshire est un endroit plaisant. Il y recèle des merveilles.

– Je ne puis que le confirmer, ajouta M. Bingley. C'est magnifique. Notamment votre demeure, Darcy. Pemberley est de loin ce que j'ai vu de plus beau dans le Derbyshire.

Elizabeth aurait juré voir le maître de Pemberley esquisser un sourire, mais cela avait été si furtif que devant l'air toujours hautain de M. Darcy, elle en douta. Elle se demanda si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de voir cette demeure. Sans doute pas… Car si elle souhaitait la voir, elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde y rencontrer le maître, qui se trouvait pourtant devant elle à cet instant. Elle brûlait de révéler son visage et son comportement déshonorant envers M. Wickham. Elle ne voulait cependant pas gâcher le mariage de sa sœur. Aussi prit-elle sur elle-même.

Les invités commencèrent alors à s'agiter, et les instruments raisonnèrent bientôt de musiques de danse.

– Jane, il me semble que nous devrions ouvrir le bal. Si vous voulez bien m'accorder cette danse…

Il tendit sa main à la jeune mariée qui la prit, ravit.

– Miss Bennet, M. Darcy. Veuillez nous excuser.

Darcy acquiesça légèrement, et les regarda s'éloigner, sans les quitter du regard. À ses côtés, Elizabeth sentit un malaise poindre. Il l'ignorait presque et cela l'irrita grandement. N'était-il pas censé l'inviter à danser ? Non point qu'elle en ait réellement l'envie, bien au contraire. Mais son comportement n'avait rien de celui d'un gentleman. Et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'exclama :

– Veuillez m'excuser.

Et il s'éloigna, sans un regard pour Elizabeth, qui n'en fut plus qu'irritée, d'être ignoré par cet homme à qui, elle en était sûre, elle devait son malheur. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle eu la chance de pouvoir épouser M. Wickham. Refusant cependant de se laisser abattre, elle rejoignit sa famille et discuta avec son père. Elle dansa ensuite avec les gentleman qui l'invitèrent à danser, et fit quelques rencontres. Déterminée à s'amuser et à profiter de cette fête, elle refusa de songer à M. Darcy. Elle le regardait pourtant discrètement, de temps en temps. Elle ne l'avait vu danser que deux fois, avec les sœurs de M. Bingley, et avait trouvé cela plutôt inconvenant étant donné le nombre de cavalières seules. Il semblait pourtant vouloir éviter tout amusement, et elle s'étonna qu'un tel personnage puisse être ami avec M. Bingley. Leurs personnalités semblaient trop contradictoires pour pouvoir s'accorder. Sans compter ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Finalement, cela ne l'étonnait pas de le voir être si désagréable. Et qu'il continue de l'ignorer, elle ne demandait pas mieux.

Le soir, après un repas copieux, les festivités reprirent. Elizabeth dansa à nouveau et parvint enfin à oublier M. Darcy. Entre les discussions animées avec sa sœur, et les nouvelles rencontres, son esprit était bien occupé. Elle terminait d'ailleurs une danse. Ayant besoin d'air frais, elle sortit un moment sur l'un des balcons. Elle apprécia à sa juste valeur la caresse du vent et s'avança avant de s'arrêter net en voyant qu'un individu inopportun s'y trouvait. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais l'homme se retourna et elle dut affronter le regard de M. Darcy. Sa façon de la regarder la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait jugée, et l'intensité de son regard, qui contrastait avec la froideur du reste de sa personne, la troublait.

– Miss Bennet.

– M. Darcy.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Ne supportant plus ce silence, Elizabeth songea à s'éclipser, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Il finit cependant par rompre le silence.

– Votre sœur semble… heureuse.

Sa remarque la surprit. Bien sûr que Jane était heureuse !

– Votre ami l'est aussi, répondit-elle.

– Oui. J'en suis rassuré. Charles semblait très attaché à votre sœur dans ses lettres, et je craignais que…

Il se tut, ne sachant apparemment pas comment terminer sa phrase. Elizabeth se sentit presque insultée de cette confession.

– Qu'elle ne soit qu'une opportuniste ?

– Que les sentiments de mon ami à son égard, ne soient pas réciproques.

Comment osait-il ?

– Vous voilà donc rassuré, répondit-elle. Est-ce pourquoi vous avez si peu dansé ce soir, M. Darcy ? Vous vous assuriez des intentions de ma sœur ?

Cela était de toute façon trop tard. Ils étaient mariés, à présent. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'imaginait pas quelle influence cet homme pouvait avoir sur M. Bingley. Très peu, elle l'espérait.

– Non, dit-il bien que c'était en partie le cas. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas l'avouer.

– Je n'aime pas ce genre de réjouissances, reprit-il.

– Et qu'aimez-vous ?

Darcy la détailla un instant du regard, puis détourna les yeux, comme brûlé.

– Les livres, répondit-il après un instant.

Sa réponse l'étonna. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si sincère et ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fut cependant sauvée par le gong, car M. Bingley sortit à ce moment-ci sur le balcon.

– Darcy ! Venez donc danser. Ne restez pas ca… Oh, Miss Bennet ! Vous êtes là aussi. Ma femme vous cherchait, tout à l'heure.

Elizabeth sauta sur l'occasion.

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être aller la rejoindre.

Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à M. Bingley, qui ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il l'avait « sauvée ». Elle salua rapidement M. Darcy, qui lui rendit son salut avec la même brièveté, puis elle s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver sa sœur. Elle ne parla plus à M. Darcy du reste de la soirée, et s'attacha à ne plus penser à lui. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la continuelle bonne humeur, et ne se termina pas avant six heures du matin. Les invités partis, ceux qui restaient dormir sur place allèrent également se reposer dans les chambres qui leur avaient été préparées. Une fois dans son lit, Elizabeth ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, épuisée. Pourtant, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, la tête pleine des événements de la soirée, ce fut le visage de M. Darcy qui s'imposa à elle, et son regard intense qui la transperçait et la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Et elle ne put chasser ce regard avant de s'endormir, la fatigue l'emportant dans un sommeil heureusement sans rêves.


	2. L'invitation

2\. L'invitation

La proposition était venue de M. Bingley en personne. Après son mariage, ils étaient partis tous les deux en lune de miel. Ils n'étaient ensuite pas repassés par Netherfield, allant à Londres directement. Il y avait apparemment des affaires urgentes à régler. Les Bennet en avaient été un peu attristés, en particulier Mme Bennet, qui aurait aimé gardé sa fille et son gendre proches d'elle et Elizabeth, à qui sa sœur manquait beaucoup. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées aussi longtemps. Elles s'écrivaient presque tous les jours, pour combler ce manque, mais cela leur faisait étrange à toutes les deux. Et Elizabeth n'avait pas de M. Bingley pour occuper ses journées.

C'est alors que M. Bennet avait reçu une lettre des plus intéressantes, de la part de son nouveau gendre.

« Cher M. Bennet,

Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point Jane et moi-même sommes désolés de ne pouvoir retourner à Netherfield avant un moment. Mes affaires à Londres me retiennent, et la Saison commençant bientôt, je crains que nous ne puissions revenir avant quelques mois. Connaissant l'attachement qui existe entre Jane et Miss Bennet, cela m'attriste pour elles. Je ne souhaite pas être l'homme responsable d'une séparation aussi longue. Jane ne se plaint pas, mais je sais combien sa sœur lui manque. Étant de plus très pris par mes affaires, je n'ai pas autant de temps à lui accorder que je le souhaiterais. Je crains qu'elle ne se sente seule.

Or, la Saison approche. Comme vous le savez, j'y présenterai votre fille comme étant mon épouse. À cette occasion, j'aimerais inviter Miss Bennet à se joindre à nous. J'ai pensé que la présence de sa sœur ne serait peut-être pas trop pour l'entrée de Jane dans la Société. D'autant plus que cela permettrait à Miss Bennet de faire également son entrée officielle en Société. Elles pourraient ainsi se soutenir mutuellement, et je dois avouer que ma conscience serait rassurée de voir deux sœurs qui tiennent tant l'une à l'autre, réunies.

J'ai conscience de votre attachement à vos filles et je vous fais la promesse, si vous acceptez, de veiller de mon mieux sur Miss Bennet. Celle-ci étant à présent ma sœur, je ne saurais de toute façon faire autrement. Je n'ai pour le moment pas évoqué cette idée avec Jane. Je souhaitais de prime abord vous en parler, pour avoir votre avis – et peut-être votre accord, ainsi que celui de Miss Bennet.

Avec tout mon respect,

M. Bingley »

M. Bennet avait été surpris de cette initiative. Il n'avait d'abord pas su quoi en penser, et s'était donné un temps de réflexion. L'invitation de M. Bingley était honorable, et il savait pouvoir compter sur lui. D'autant plus qu'Elizabeth était elle aussi digne de confiance. Bien que sa Lizzie gardait sa mine enjouée depuis le départ de sa sœur, M. Bennet, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, savait bien qu'elle se sentait très seule. Et l'attitude de sa femme à son égard n'était pas pour l'aider. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle aurait pu être l'épouse de M. Collins, à cet instant. Un événement qu'il était bien heureux d'avoir évité, en ce qui le concernait. Sa Lizzie méritait bien mieux que cela. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser au premier venu. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer, mais Lizzie était sa préférée. Il s'était toujours senti très proche d'elle. Ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère, et se comprenaient en un regard. Entre les crises de nerfs de Mme Bennet, la personnalité plutôt ennuyeuse de Mary, et la bêtise de ses deux cadettes, Lizzie était sans aucun doute celle qui le sauvait de la folie. Elle était sa bouffée d'air frais. Son esprit vif, son humour et sa joie de vivre, rendaient ses jours meilleurs. Aussi était-il plutôt ennuyé à l'idée de laisser partir à Londres ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Pourtant, au-delà de cette envie égoïste de la garder près de lui, il devait avouer que M. Bingley avait raison. Tout comme Jane, Elizabeth semblait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle manquait de distraction et il voyait bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sans broncher sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle semblait étouffer. Elle qui partait déjà souvent en promenades à l'époque, elle s'éclipsait encore davantage pour de longues marches. Elle semblait seule, et si elle continuait de sourire et de faire preuve de son enthousiasme optimiste habituel, M. Bennet n'était pas dupe. Jane lui manquait et la solitude lui pesait. Elle avait besoin de changement. Et Londres lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Elle pourrait y rencontrer un grand nombre de gens haut placés, par le truchement de M. Bingley. Peut-être y trouverait-elle même un fiancé…

Il poussa un grognement pour lui-même alors qu'il retournait lentement vers la maison. Il s'était accordé une longue balade en solitaire pour réfléchir à la proposition de M. Bingley, qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait au fond de lui pris sa décision, mais avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Son amour pour sa Lizzie était cependant plus fort que son envie égoïste de la garder près de lui. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance, car même si l'idée qu'elle revienne mariée ne serait pas pour le réjouir autant que sa femme, il souhaitait le meilleur pour elle. Et quelque part, il avait la conviction que le meilleur pour elle, en ce moment, serait à Londres auprès de Jane.

Le soir, il demanda à Elizabeth de venir dans son bureau, où il achevait sa correspondance. Il lui restait encore à répondre à M. Bingley, mais il souhaitait d'abord, pour cela, avoir une conversation avec sa fille.

– Vous souhaitiez me parler, père ?

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

– Oui. J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours, une lettre très intéressante de la part de M. Bingley.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'alluma.

– Jane va t'elle bien ? Elle m'assure que oui, dans ses lettres, mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'elle prend souvent beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

– Elle va bien, oui. Si ce n'est que sa sœur lui manque.

Elizabeth rougit de plaisir. Elle le savait mais l'entendre le dire par quelqu'un d'autre était toujours plaisant. Jane lui manquait tellement aussi…

– Elle me manque aussi beaucoup, avoua-t'elle. Mais elle semble cependant heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Elle m'a informée qu'elle et M. Bingley ne pourraient revenir avant plusieurs mois car ils sont retenus à Londres.

– M. Bingley m'en a également fait part. Il m'a également fait part d'une proposition très généreuse.

Elizabeth en fut étonnée. Elle resta silencieuse pour le laisser continuer.

– La Saison commence bientôt à Londres. Jane sera présentée à la Cour, comme tu le sais.

– Oui. Cela l'inquiétait un peu mais nul doute qu'elle s'en sortira très bien.

M. Bennet esquissa un sourire.

– Je n'en doute pas. D'autant plus qu'elle aura sa sœur à ses côtés.

Elisabeth ne comprit pas.

– Pardon ?

– M. Bingley a généreusement proposé de t'accueillir à Londres. Il ne souhaite pas être la cause d'une aussi longue séparation entre deux sœurs si attachées l'une à l'autre. De plus, comme il l'a si bien souligné, tu es la présente Miss Bennet. Cela ne peut donc qu'être avantageux pour toi de te présenter à la Cour.

Elizabeth en resta muette de stupeur. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Alors que l'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête.

– Qu'avez-vous répondu ?, demanda-t-elle alors, le regard inquiet.

– Rien, pour le moment. Je souhaitais en discuter avec toi. Bien que l'idée de rester la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette maison ne me plaise pas tant que cela, je ne peux m'opposer à une telle opportunité pour toi. C'est une marque de confiance que t'adresse M. Bingley, en t'invitant.

Alors il était d'accord ! L'idée lui fit un peu tourner la tête. Elle allait à Londres… être présentée à la Cour… Et elle allait revoir Jane ! Elle avait du mal à réaliser.

– J'en ai conscience, et j'en serai digne si jamais vous acceptez, finit-elle par répondre.

– La décision ne dépend que de toi, Lizzie. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Elle hésita.

– Mais… et vous ?

– Je suis marié et père de famille. Je ne peux pas dire être ravi à l'idée que tu partes, mais je préfère te voir là-bas heureuse, que malheureuse à Longbourne.

– Je ne suis pas malheureuse, père !

– Tu n'es pas non plus heureuse. Je pense que Londres t'aiderait à te changer tes idées. Et revoir Jane te fera du bien. Je sais combien elle te manque.

– Elle vous manque aussi.

– Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai été invité. De plus, il faut bien que quelqu'un de censé reste pour veiller sur ta mère et tes sœurs. Qui sait ce qui adviendrait d'elles, autrement ! Leur bêtise est sans limites.

– Père ! Ne parlez pas ainsi d'elles.

Elle ne put cependant retenir un sourire. Elle savait qu'en dépit de ses remarques, il les aimait toutes beaucoup. Même s'il avait parfois du mal à les comprendre.

– Que dois-je répondre à M. Bingley, alors ? Accepte-tu son offre ?

– Jane est-elle au courant ?

– Non, il souhaitait d'abord s'entretenir de cela avec moi, et avoir mon accord.

Elle hésitait encore. Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter…

– Êtes-vous sûr, père, que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

– Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Lizzie ! C'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

Elle laissa alors échapper le sourire qui la démangeait, et son regard se fit brillant.

– Alors j'ai hâte d'aller à Londres.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient pu contenir leur joie à l'idée de se retrouver. Elles s'étaient écrit encore davantage, ne songeant plus qu'à l'arrivée d'Elizabeth. Jane lui avait avoué son soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être toute seule en ce jour important, et lui avait exprimé son bonheur à l'idée de pouvoir enfin la revoir.

Mme Bennet avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle, et n'avait cessé d'accaparer Elizabeth depuis, souhaitant agrandir sa garde-robe pour ses sorties à venir, et ne cessant de lui répéter quelle chance c'était. Elle espérait que sa fille en reviendrait mariée, et s'imaginait déjà un autre gendre aussi important que M. Bingley. Elle regrettait simplement que ses autres filles n'aient pas été également invitées. M. Bennet avait dû lui expliquer que cela ne se faisait pas. Seule la fille ainée à marier pouvait être présentée, et les plus jeunes ne pouvaient normalement pas tant que leur ainée n'était pas mariée. Mme Bennet argua que de toute façon, elles participaient déjà toutes aux fêtes. M. Bennet tenta de lui expliquer que cette liberté, qu'ils s'étaient autorisés à prendre à Meryton, serait très mal vue à Londres. Mme Bennet ne voulut cependant rien entendre et continua de s'en plaindre. Pour le plus grand malheur de son mari, qui devait déjà supporter les plaintes de Kitty et Lydia, qui rêvaient elles aussi de se joindre à la société pour y trouver un mari. M. Bennet garda toutes ses remarques pour lui, mais il savait très bien que si Kitty ou Lydia avaient été à la place d'Elizabeth, il n'aurait pas accepté. Elles étaient bien moins sages que leur sœur, et il n'aurait pas permis que la bêtise Bennet soit ainsi présentée devant le Roi et la Reine. Il ne leur faisait tout simplement pas confiance.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard, Elizabeth se rendit à Londres. Le voyage dura deux jours, mais c'est avec joie que les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras.

– Ô Lizzie ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

– Et moi donc ! Tu m'as tant manquée. Comment allez-vous ?

– Bien, merci.

Dans sa joie de retrouver sa sœur, elle en avait oublié un instant le mari de celle-ci, qui s'avança alors avec un grand sourire.

– Miss Bennet, bienvenue chez nous. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir.

Elizabeth le salua en retour, le regard brillant.

– Merci, M. Bingley. Je ne peux vous exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante, pour votre invitation.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, et c'est également à moi de vous remercier. Je crains ne pas pouvoir être très présent pour Jane dans les jours à venir. Je suis donc heureux à l'idée qu'elle soit en très bonne compagnie. Cela enlève à ma culpabilité.

Ils se sourirent. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié M. Bingley. Il n'avait pas hésité à écouter ses sentiments et à faire un mariage d'amour, malgré les niveaux de vie différents et la quasi-inexistante dot de Jane. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de faire le bonheur de sa sœur.

– Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, Charles !, répondit Jane. Vous avez délaissé vos affaires suffisamment longtemps pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais en vouloir.

– Merci, Jane, mais c'est normal étant donné que je vous ai arraché à votre famille. Cela me rassure donc de ne pas vous laisser seule.

Jane sourit.

– Vous ne m'avez arraché en rien, je vous ai suivi par amour.

– Et j'en suis le plus comblé des hommes.

Ils se sourirent et Elizabeth envia leur amour. M. Bingley dit alors :

– Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Je serai cependant là ce soir, pour souper avec vous.

Et il s'éclipsa. Les deux sœurs entreprirent aussitôt de rattraper tout ce temps loin l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient tant de choses à se raconter ! Charles étant très occupé par ses affaires, elles passèrent donc les jours suivants à rattraper le temps perdu. Les lettres ne leur avaient pas suffi, et elles avaient de nombreuses choses à se raconter. Jane lui montra sa demeure londonienne, et elles firent quelques balades dans Londres. Elles firent également les magasins, pour se préparer pour la dite soirée. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Cela leur laissait tout juste le temps de se préparer.

Jane lui raconta les prémisses de ce mariage, sa lune de miel, et les projets que Charles et elle avaient de trouver une résidence. Soit acheter Netherfield que M. Bingley louait simplement, soit trouver une autre résidence. Ils hésitaient encore à s'installer près de Longbourne. L'envie d'être près de sa famille tentait Jane, mais d'un autre côté, elle confia la peur qu'elle avait de voir leur mère s'immiscer un peu trop dans leur vie. Bien qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer à M. Bingley, et avait bien du mal à se l'avouer à elle-même. Elizabeth la rassura sur ce fait. Connaissant leur mère, elle ne devait pas culpabiliser de penser cela et devait avant tout songer à son bonheur.

Toujours est-il que les Bingley prendraient le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'acheter une propriété. Elizabeth était en tout cas ravie de voir sa sœur aussi heureuse, et rassurée également. Elle connaissait les peurs de Jane, les doutes qu'elle avait eus, et qui avaient été grandement alimentés par Mme Bennet. La veille de leur mariage, celle-ci n'avait pas manqué de rappeler à Jane ses devoirs, en tant qu'épouse. Elizabeth avait trouvé sa sœur complètement paniquée, quand elle l'avait ensuite rejointe. Elles en avaient longuement parlé, et elle avait mis un temps fou avant de parvenir à rassurer quelque peu sa sœur.

Si elle était contente pour elle, elle l'enviait cependant un peu et culpabilisait de ressentir cette jalousie. Elle aurait voulu elle aussi connaître une telle relation. Elle avait beau se montrer cynique envers hommes et femmes, la romantique en elle n'aspirait qu'au même bonheur : un mariage d'amour. Elle en parla un peu à sa sœur, qui la rassura en lui disant qu'elle était sûre qu'elle trouverait un parfait gentleman. Elizabeth sourit, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la beauté de sa sœur, ni sa douceur. Partout où Jane allait, les gens étaient ravis et l'adoraient. Là où sa trop grande franchise et ses mots d'esprit en déroutaient beaucoup, car inconvenants pour une jeune femme. Elle comptait cependant se montrer sous son meilleur jour, lors du bal d'ouverture de la Saison, où elle serait présentée, tout comme Jane, à la Cour.

Cette soirée arriva bien vite. Aux côtés de sa sœur, les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne le remarque et le temps défila à une vitesse folle. Plus la soirée se rapprochait, et plus les deux sœurs étaient anxieuses à l'idée d'être présentées à la Cour. Cependant, leur présence mutuelle les rassurait. Elles n'auraient pas à affronter cela seules. Et c'était un soulagement immense.


	3. Le bal (Partie 1)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, et ne vous décevra pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Présentations**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle séjournait à Londres. Ce n'était pas non plus le premier bal auquel elle allait. Cependant, c'était le premier qui compterait autant. Elle et sa sœur Jane faisaient leur entrée dans la haute société. Jane, au bras de son nouveau mari : M. Bingley. Toutes deux allaient être présentées au roi et à la reine. Jane comme l'épouse de M. Bingley Elizabeth comme la nouvelle Miss Bennet.

La Saison s'ouvrait sur un temps clément. Le printemps était là et la nature prenait peu à peu vie, même dans une ville telle que Londres. Elizabeth et Jane regrettaient presque de n'être pas à Longbourn pour profiter de cette renaissance. Elizabeth, surtout, car elle avait toujours été proche de la nature. Elle aimait se balader à travers elle pendant des heures, à la recherche de ses plus belles merveilles. Elle s'y sentait bien, et paisible. Si un jour elle se mariait, elle espérait pouvoir résider le plus souvent en province. En attendant, elle ne pouvait regretter son choix d'être venu à Londres. Elle n'en avait eu que trop peu l'occasion, et les circonstances étaient alors tout autres. Elle allait enfin pouvoir savourer avec sa sœur, les bonheurs de la Société. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir assister à son premier Opéra, ou à sa première pièce de théâtre – surtout qu'elle partagerait cette expérience avec Jane. Elle avait conscience de sa chance, et savait qu'elle aurait tout le temps, l'été venu, de profiter des joies que lui procuraient la nature et ses bienfaits.

Pour le moment, elle restait concentrée sur la soirée à venir. Elles avaient passé une grande partie de l'après-midi, avec Jane, à se parfaire pour être le plus présentable possible. Et au regard que M. Bingley lança à sa sœur lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin pour se mettre en chemin, Elizabeth songea qu'elles avaient au moins à moitié réussi.

– Jane… Vous êtes resplendissante.

Un sourire lui mangeait le visage alors qu'il tendait sa main à sa femme. Celle-ci rougit au compliment et le remercia tout en déposant sa main dans la sienne. M. Bingley se tourna alors vers Elizabeth.

– Vous êtes tout en beauté également, Miss Bennet.

– Merci, M. Bingley.

Elle savait qu'il disait cela pour être poli. Il n'avait de regards que pour sa sœur, et semblait avoir du mal à en détourner les yeux. Il fallait dire que Jane était vraiment en beauté, ce soir. Elle avait revêtu une robe commandée exprès pour l'occasion. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient passées chez la modiste dès l'arrivée d'Elizabeth à Londres, pour commander la tenue de Jane. Elles avaient fait appel à l'une des meilleures modistes de Londres, qui leur avait montré ses patrons. Une fois le modèle choisi et commandé, il n'y avait plus eu qu'à attendre et faire les derniers arrangements de la robe pour qu'elle sied parfaitement à Jane. La robe était verte émeraude, ce qui faisait ressortir le regard de la jeune femme et ne soulignait pas seulement sa taille, mais également son nouveau statut. La matière en était riche et les ornements délicats. Jamais elle n'avait porté une tenue aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient quant à eux remontés sur sa nuque en une coiffure élégante et son cou, orné d'un somptueux bijou. Si elle n'avait pas été déjà mariée, elle aurait eu de nombreux prétendants ce soir-là. Elizabeth n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme portait une tenue un peu plus simple, bien que pas moins coûteuse. Sa sœur avait absolument insisté pour qu'elle se choisisse elle aussi une robe. Elle avait argué que cette soirée était importante, et qu'elle devait se mettre en valeur. Devant le refus de sa sœur qui n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir une telle robe, Jane avait insisté : elle pouvait quand même bien gâter sa sœur ! C'était elle qui lui offrait cette robe avec l'argent que lui donnait son mari chaque mois, pour ses dépenses personnelles. C'était trop pour la fierté de Miss Bennet, mais son ainée avait eu raison d'elle en affirmant qu'elle ne saurait porter une telle robe si Elizabeth n'en avait pas une également. Elle s'était donc laissée convaincre et avait remercié chaudement sa sœur pour sa générosité. Elizabeth trouva rapidement de quoi la satisfaire, et c'est le cœur plus léger d'avoir déniché leur bonheur en matière de robe, que les deux sœurs rentrèrent ce jour-là.

Bien qu'elle ne s'estimait pas aussi jolie que Jane, Elizabeth était finalement contente d'avoir accepté le cadeau de sa sœur. Ne serait-ce que pour l'émerveillement qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de M. Bingley, face à la beauté de son épouse. Il aurait été dommage que Jane se prive par solidarité. Elle l'aurait sûrement fait et Elizabeth ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle devait de plus avouer être ravie de sa propre tenue. Si Jane y avait été ainsi, et elle avec l'une de ses tenues, elle aurait eu l'air bien ridicule. Elle n'était certes pas aussi époustouflante que Jane, mais elle était tout de même très présentable. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu un peu de peine à reconnaître l'image que lui renvoyait la glace d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi élégante de toute sa vie. Sa robe était d'un bleu saphir, plus simple que celle de sa sœur, mais pas moins raffinée. De la dentelle venait l'orner aux épaules et dans le bas de la robe. Quant à sa coiffure, elle avait également relevé ses cheveux. Elle n'avait cependant pas utilisé de rubans, préférant décorer ses cheveux de délicates perles. Son cou, lui, était nu de tout bijoux. Jane avait bien proposé de lui prêter l'un de ses colliers, mais elle avait refusé, plaisantant qu'elle avait suffisamment de perles dans les cheveux pour ne pas avoir à en mettre autour du cou.

Le voyage fut court jusqu'à la salle de réception. M. Bingley les aida toutes les deux à descendre, se montant galant, et c'est une femme à chaque bras qu'il avança.

– Me voilà bien chanceux, et bien entouré !, plaisanta-t-il.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, et Jane rougit un peu.

– C'est nous qui sommes honorées, mon cher Charles, répondit Jane.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient pas déjà connu de la Cour, devaient se présenter devant le roi et la reine. Aussi M. Bingley se dirigea-t-il avec sa femme et Miss Bennet, vers la petite queue qui attendait de pouvoir se présenter, chacun leur tour, à leurs Majestés. Elizabeth et Jane étaient stressées à l'idée de devoir s'exposer aux regards de tous, et notamment des personnes royales. Bientôt, ce fut leur tour de se présenter. Elizabeth lâcha le bras de M. Bingley pour éviter tout malentendu :

– M. Bingley, Mme Bingley, et Miss Bennet.

Le couple marié avança, Elizabeth à la gauche de sa sœur. Elle se sentit rougir en sentant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Redressant les épaules, elle se tint droite, le menton levé. Elle tenait de cacher sa nervosité derrière un masque de sérénité et elle dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas que ses jambes tremblent. Elle espérait ne pas se couvrir de ridicule face à toute l'assemblée. Elle fut en tout cas contente de pouvoir partager l'attention avec sa sœur et M. Bingley. D'autant plus que la beauté de son aînée lui éviterait d'avoir trop de regards sur elle. Les trois jeunes gens s'inclinèrent alors devant le Roi et la Reine, prononcèrent quelques mots de politesse que leurs Majestés leur retournèrent, puis laissèrent la place aux personnes suivantes. Ce fut finalement moins terrible qu'Elizabeth l'aurait cru, et cela passa en un éclair. C'était déjà fini. Toute la tension qu'elle avait ressentie se relâcha soudain, et ses jambes se mirent alors à trembler. Elle dut s'appuyer un instant à une table à côté d'eux, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle échangea alors un sourire soulagé avec Jane. C'était passé. Elle avait du mal à le réaliser. Elles étaient toutes les deux officiellement présentées à la Cour. Et c'était tant mieux. Elizabeth ne voulait revivre cela pour rien au monde. Elle avait certes ressenti beaucoup d'émotion, mais devenir ainsi l'attention centrale n'était pas ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Le stress passé, les deux sœurs qui s'étaient montrées depuis leur départ, peu loquaces, discutèrent avec enthousiasme devant un M. Bingley étonné. Il prit ce changement soudain de comportement avec amusement, puis leur proposa de les présenter aux autres convives. Déjà parce qu'il avait hâte de présenter Jane comme étant sa femme, aux gens qu'il appréciait. Ensuite parce que Jane et Elizabeth ne connaissaient sans doute personne dans la salle, et c'était son devoir de les introduire auprès de ses connaissances. Cela permettrait de plus à Elizabeth de trouver des cavaliers. Et peut-être… bien plus. Bien que Bingley ne songeait pas à cela, Jane y avait pensé, elle. Quant à Elizabeth, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle observait les hommes présents autour d'elle et ceux que M. Bingley lui présenta. Elle tenta de retenir certains noms, mais il M. Bingley avait tant d'amis, qu'elle finit par abandonner l'idée même d'essayer de les retenir. Alors qu'Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être présentée à toutes les personnes de la salle sans exception, elle se demanda si un gentleman lui correspondrait, parmi ceux disponibles. Elle devait avouer en avoir trouvé certains très beaux, d'autres bien aimables, et d'autres encore, à la fois beaux et aimables. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop la difficile, mais elle l'était pourtant assurément. Elle en avait conscience mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se contenter de peu. Ce serait tout, l'amour compris, ou rien. C'est pourquoi elle avait refusé la demande en mariage de M. Collins. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se voir liée à lui. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas mauvais fond, mais elle le méprisait trop pour ne songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à être sa femme. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu penser un seul instant à la demander en mariage. Ils étaient totalement incompatibles.

Elizabeth recherchait chez son partenaire futur, un respect mutuel, de bonnes manières, et surtout, un esprit assez vif pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Elle ne pourrait cependant se contenter d'un mariage de raison. Depuis l'union de Jane et M. Bingley, elle ne désirait que plus ardemment vivre la même chose. Elle voulait un mariage d'amour. Même si elle savait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à trouver un gentleman qui puisse répondre à tous ces critères. D'autant plus que même si elle ne recherchait pas une vie gouvernée par le luxe ou bien un haut statut social, elle ne pouvait pas épouser un gentleman sans un sou. N'ayant elle-même qu'une dot très faible, si ce n'était inexistante, de quoi vivraient-ils ? D'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait été ravie que M. Wickham la demande en mariage. Elle aurait sans doute pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle était déjà rapidement tombée sous son charme, et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Malheureusement, M. Wickham était infortuné. À cause d'un certain...

– Bingley. Mme Bingley. Miss Elizaebth…

Arrachée à ses pensées, Elizabeth sursauta et se retourna vivement au son de cette voix grave et profonde. Elle l'avait peu entendue, et n'avait pas été pressée de la réentendre aussi vite.

– Darcy ! répondit l'ami de celui-ci, visiblement ravi de le voir.

Elizabeth ne comprendrait jamais l'affection que M. Bingley pouvait porter à M. Darcy. Ils étaient tellement opposés ! Certes, les contraires s'attiraient, mais M. Darcy était tellement fier, et son caractère devait être bien affreux pour avoir traité M. Wickham de la sorte.

– Je vous pensais à Pemberley. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir.

Le coin de la lèvre de Darcy frémit et Elizabeth se demanda s'il ne venait pas de sourire.

– M. Darcy, reprit Jane, non sans enthousiasme. C'est une belle surprise de vous voir. Je n'osais espérer apercevoir un visage connu parmi tous ces gens.

Elizabeth était quant à elle troublée de voir apparaître cet homme pile au moment où elle y pensait, et cela se lisait dans son regard. Aussi mit-elle un moment à constater qu'elle en avait oublié de rendre son salut à l'ami de M. Bingley. Avec un temps de retard, elle inclina légèrement la tête et se contenta d'un simple :

– M. Darcy.

Elle fut satisfaite de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle releva le menton, fière, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il la regardait – bien que d'un air d'indifférence – et ne détournait nullement son regard.

– J'hésitais sincèrement à venir, répondit-il finalement. Je suis arrivé à Londres hier, et je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de festivités.

– Mais vous êtes venu !, s'enthousiasma Bingley. Vous avez bien fait, cela promet d'être une belle soirée.

Darcy reporta son attention sur son ami, au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth qui avait bien du mal à supporter sur elle ce regard qu'elle jugeait froid. Il ne répondit cependant pas, même si son expression parlait pour lui. Aussi Elizabeth demanda-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même :

– Pourquoi vous infliger une soirée que vous auriez voulu et pu éviter, M. Darcy ?

Son ton n'était pas provocateur, mais son regard, toujours fixé sur lui, l'était un peu. Elle avait de plus un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

– Je me le demande encore, Miss Elizabeth.

Elle nota qu'il l'appelait toujours Miss Elizabeth, alors que l'usage voudrait que ce soit à présent Miss Bennet. Elle garda cependant la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres, pour elle. Tout en parlant, Darcy la fixa des yeux et ne détourna pas le regard une fois les mots prononcés. Son regard la brûla. Elle n'aimait pas cet air d'arrogance et de hauteur qui ne quittait pas ses traits, quand il n'exprimait pas une indifférence totale.

– Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour fuir.

– Miss Bennet !, s'exclama alors M. Bingley, amusé par cette conversation. Ne l'incitez pas à partir, vous allez finir par le convaincre ! Il est déjà bien assez rare comme cela que M. Darcy se joigne aux festivités.

– Je suis sûre que vous passerez malgré tout une agréable soirée, M. Darcy, ajouta Jane. Il y a mille et un divertissements possibles. La danse, les discussions, les jeux, les nouvelles rencontres que l'on fait…

Elizabeth sourit intérieurement devant tant d'optimisme. Darcy n'avait dansé avec presque personne, lors des festivités du mariage de Charles et Jane, si ce n'était avec les sœurs du premier. Il l'avait de plus ignorée royalement, sans même lui proposer une danse. Elle avait certes été soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir cela, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une conduite digne d'un gentleman.

– Oh Jane, je suis sûre que M. Darcy prendra plaisir à danser _ce soir_. Il y a de nombreuses dames de la haute société.

Le sous-entendu était clair. De par son arrogance, le maître de Pemberley ne pouvait fréquenter des personnes qu'il considérait comme « inférieures », et encore moins danser avec elles. Car c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il n'avait invité personne à danser lors du mariage, à l'exception des sœurs de Bingley, non ?

Darcy resta imperturbable à sa remarque. Seul son regard s'anima d'une étrange lueur et elle en ressentit un frisson désagréable.

– Vous avez sans doute raison, Miss Elizabeth. Accepteriez-vous d'ailleurs de me réserver vos deux premières danses ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et en fut presque choquée, bien qu'elle dissimulât sa surprise avec habilité. Le ton de Darcy était neutre et elle ne l'en détesta que davantage. D'autant plus qu'il répondait superbement à sa pique. Charles et Jane assistaient silencieusement à cet échange, l'un amusé, l'autre inquiète. Ils échangèrent des regards entendus et n'osèrent interrompre leur discussion.

– Oh, je ne sais pas si j'en suis digne. Je ne fais pas partie de la haute société.

Son ton était innocent, mais elle affichait un sourire mutin. Elle savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas très correctes. Elizabeth s'était pourtant juré de bien se comporter en Société. Elle voulait être irréprochable et faire honneur à sa famille et à sa sœur, ainsi qu'à M. Bingley. Mais elle détestait Darcy et son arrogance. Darcy et son autosuffisance. Et elle espérait encore pouvoir éviter ces danses.

– Votre présence ici prouve pourtant le contraire. Et vous n'avez rien à envier aux autres, croyez-moi.

À nouveau, sa réponse la prit au dépourvu. Elle était prise à son propre piège. Elle afficha un sourire, déterminée à ne pas se montrer vaincue :

– Voulez-vous dire par là que mon imposture est réussie ?

Darcy sembla décontenancé par cette réponse et elle s'en réjouit. Elle avait enfin réussi à le déstabiliser.

– Je souhaitais simplement vous complimenter.

Il y eut un silence gêné que même les Bingley n'osèrent interrompre. Ce fut finalement Darcy, au grand étonnement des trois autres, qui reprit la parole :

– Dois-je comprendre que vous ne désirez pas danser ce soir, Miss Elizabeth ?

Seulement avec vous…, songea-t-elle. Elle répondit à contrecœur :

– Oh non, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir, M. Darcy. Bien qu'elle soit quelque peu tardive.

Elle savait bien qu'elle se desservait à être aussi insolente dans ses paroles. Elle s'en voulut de se couvrir toute seule de ridicule, d'autant plus que ce soir, le comportement de Darcy semblait irréprochable. Il avait été très aimable et bien plus intelligent qu'elle. Les danses n'étant pas encore commencées, elle ajouta :

– Pardonnez-moi, je vais me rafraichir un peu.

Elle avait bien besoin d'un grand verre d'eau. Ou bien même d'un verre de vin, à vrai dire ! La situation était ironique : elle proposait à M. Darcy de fuir la soirée, et c'était finalement elle qui se mettait à fuir le maître de Pemberley…

Elle s'éloigna, accompagnée de Jane qui avait préféré laisser les deux hommes discuter entre eux. À peine furent-elles suffisamment éloignées pour ne pas être entendues, que Jane réprimanda sa sœur.

– Oh Lizzie ! Que vous a t'il pris de parler ainsi à M. Darcy ? Il a été si charmant avec vous ! Il ne méritait certainement pas un tel traitement.

– Peut-être, mais il m'insupporte, répondit Elizabeth. J'ai conscience de m'être couverte de ridicule, et j'en suis désolée, Jane… Mais M. Darcy est tellement… tellement arrogant !

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé arrogant, ce soir. Il semble certes un peu fier, mais il a montré qu'il était un vrai gentleman.

– Oh Jane… Cela est vrai et je lui pardonnerais facilement sa fierté s'il n'eût blessé la mienne.

– Il s'est pourtant bien rattrapé, en vous invitant à danser.

– J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas…

– Lizzie ! C'est un grand honneur qu'il vous fait.

Elle retint un soupir et une lueur triste passa dans son regard.

– Cela ne suffit pas. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être rattrapées, songea-t-elle à haute voix, et l'image de M. Wickham et de son sourire charmeur s'imposa à son esprit.

– De quoi parlez-vous, Lizzie ? Je ne vous suis plus.

– De rien. Goûtons plutôt ces délicieux amuse-bouches !

* * *

Darcy, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme. Son impertinence le laissait outré et il regrettait presque de l'avoir invité à danser. Presque… car l'envie irrépressible de partager un tel moment avec elle avait été plus forte. Et puis, il devait avouer que cela le changeait. Pour une fois qu'on ne cherchait pas à tout prix à lui plaire. Si l'impertinence d'Elizabeth l'offensait, elle lui plaisait également. Sans doute aurait-il pu lui pardonner aisément sa fierté, si elle n'avait pas blessé la sienne…

– Eh bien, Darcy, il semble que Miss Bennet vous en veuille encore – à juste titre – de ne pas l'avoir invitée la dernière fois. Vous avez bien fait de réparer cet affront.

– Étant donné comment elle a accueilli mon invitation, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

– Mais si ! Et vous verrez, Miss Bennet est une excellente danseuse, tout comme Jane. J'ai pu m'en apercevoir à plusieurs reprises. Vous apprécierez ce moment. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a de nombreuses jeunes femmes qui sont prêtes à satisfaire tous vos désirs.

Et ce disant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé et complice. Darcy retint un grognement.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez.

C'était justement la raison qui l'avait fait hésiter à venir. Il se sentait comme un poisson qu'on cherchait à pêcher. Les jeunes femmes le regardaient pleine d'espoir, et cherchaient par tous les moyens à le charmer. Leurs mères n'étaient pas sans reste, et désiraient encore davantage que leurs filles, voire celles-ci se marier à un « bon parti ». Car c'était ainsi qu'on le voyait. Il était le maître de Pemberley et possédait dix mille livres de rentes. Un peu plus à vrai dire, mais il n'allait certainement pas rétablir la vérité. Entre les femmes qui tentaient leur chance et les mères qui faisaient tout pour le piéger avec leurs filles, Darcy pouvait difficilement se laisser aller aux plaisirs d'une telle soirée. Même son masque froid et hautain ne parvenait pas à venir à bout des jeunes femmes les plus motivées, et de leurs mères qui l'étaient encore plus. Aussi évitait-il en général la danse, et restait-il à l'écart, à converser avec des hommes. Pourtant, Elizabeth Bennet l'avait tenté. Réparer son affront de la fois précédente n'était qu'une excuse. Déjà alors, il avait eu envie de danser avec elle. Il l'avait trouvée très jolie, et avait particulièrement admiré son regard, qu'il avait trouvé captivant. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait en plus de sa beauté, beaucoup d'esprit, il n'en avait été que plus charmé. C'était pour cela qu'il avait d'ailleurs gardé ses distances. Mieux ne valait-il pas tenter l'inclination qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Sa sœur était certes mariée à M. Bingley, mais si cela leur apportait la richesse, le rang ne suivait pas. Son ami était un commerçant lui était le maître de Pemberley et possédait la moitié du Derbyshire. On s'attendait à ce qu'il se marie avec un nom important et une dot élevée.

Et pourtant, ce soir-là, il s'était laissé tenter… C'était M. Bingley qui lui avait écrit qu'il se rendrait au bal d'ouverture avec sa femme, et Miss Bennet. Il devait avouer que sa propre présence devait beaucoup à celle de la jeune femme. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il avait été curieux de voir Elizabeth Bennet dans le milieu de la haute société, qui était bien différent de celui de la campagne. Et il n'avait pas été déçu en la voyant apparaître et se présenter au roi et à la reine. Sa beauté, pourtant naturelle, lui avait coupé le souffle. Mais il n'avait pas été le seul à la remarquer. Des gentlemans, à ses côtés, s'étaient fait la remarque entre eux qu'il y avait de « bien belles jeunes femmes célibataires, cette année ». Bien qu'il n'approuvait pas qu'on puisse exprimer une telle pensée à voix haute, en de tels termes, il était d'accord. Dans sa robe bleue, Elizabeth était époustouflante. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux, si ce n'était les perles dans ses cheveux, et c'était comme si elle se moquait ainsi de toutes ces femmes qui s'ornaient au point que ça en devenait ridicule. On se demandait comment elles pouvaient supporter un tel poids de bijoux, sans même vaciller. M. Darcy ne pouvait donc être qu'admiratif de sa beauté. Sa coiffure était elle aussi ravissante et la mettait en valeur, découvrant une nuque plus qu'attirante. Elle n'était que simplicité et élégance. Même les matières riches utilisées pour sa robe soulignaient le naturel de la jeune femme tout en mettant en valeur ses courbes. Il l'avait trouvé jolie et pleine de charme, au mariage des Bingley. Ce soir, il la trouvait éblouissante. Et c'était lui qui était charmé.

Il était donc bien dommage que son comportement lui soit si préjudiciable.

Darcy avait en effet encore du mal à digérer les paroles de Miss Elizabeth à son égard. Il l'appelait toujours ainsi, alors que la convenance voudrait qu'elle soit à présent Miss Bennet. Mais il aimait trop prononcer son prénom pour s'en priver pour le moment. Ses paroles lui restaient cependant en travers de la gorge. Elle l'avait provoqué ouvertement, l'avait presque insulté, et s'était même moqué de lui. Il avait très bien compris son sous-entendu sur le fait qu'il ne dansait qu'avec des personnes de haut rang. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son intention. La vérité était tout autre : il n'aimait tout simplement pas danser avec des étrangers. Et le mépris ou l'orgueil n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas du tout cette activité, à moins que ce ne soit avec une partenaire dont il était proche. Autant dire qu'à ce jour, il n'y avait qu'avec sa sœur Georgiana qu'il prenait plaisir à danser. Il ne portait pas beaucoup de monde dans son cœur, et peu nombreuses étaient les personnes qui pouvaient y entrer.

– Darcy, m'écoutez-vous ? J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide !

Il cligna des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité. Il s'était laissé emporté par ses pensées, et en avait négligé son ami Bingley.

– Pardonnez-moi. Que disiez-vous ?

– Je vous parlais de M. Jenkins. Le pauvre homme a perdu un grand nombre d'argent dans les bateaux qui ont coulés la semaine dernière. L'affaire était risquée, mais tout de même, il a manqué de chance, avec cette tempête. Peut-être aurait-il mieux encore valu que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Darcy ne l'écoutait à nouveau plus. Son regard fixait une direction bien précise.

– Enfin, peu importe. Dîtes-moi plutôt l'objet de vos pensées, car il doit être bien agréable pour que vous vous y perdiez ainsi !

Darcy tourna un regard surpris vers son ami.

– L'objet de mes pensées ?

– Oui, vous aviez le regard dans le vide. Et j'ai bien de la peine à garder votre attention ! Est-ce moi qui vous ennuie, Darcy ?

Bingley souriait, amusé.

– Je ne pensais à rien de particulier, répondit-il.

Ce fut son regard qui le trahit. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers les deux jeunes femmes, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce qui était le cas. Il ressentait le besoin de poser ses yeux sur elle, même si cette vue le brûlait. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

– Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas ma femme qui est l'objet de vos pensées ?, plaisanta Bingley, ayant suivi son regard.

– Nullement. Je la surveille simplement pour vous. Elle a beau vous être mariée, cela ne découragera pas les plus audacieux de l'approcher, étant donné sa beauté.

– Douteriez-vous encore de ses sentiments à mon égard, à présent que vous la connaissez ?

– Non. Mme Bingley vous aime réellement, je suis forcé de le constater. Seulement, j'ai noté qu'elle était tout aussi naïve et généreuse que vous, Bingley. Je ne voudrais pas voir la femme de mon ami être importunée par des hommes sans conscience.

– Je vous remercie de votre générosité, Darcy, répondit Bingley sansse vexer pour un sou. Approuveriez-vous finalement ce mariage ?

– Disons que je le comprends. Et que je le respecte. Mes réserves sur votre choix de l'épouser étaient justifiées. N'ayant pu me déplacer moi-même à l'époque, je ne connaissais d'elle que ce que vous m'en aviez écrit. Vous avez cependant fait le bon choix.

– Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, mon cher ami. Je dois avouer que vos doutes m'ont fait beaucoup hésiter, même si vous n'étiez alors pas sur place pour pouvoir correctement juger de la situation. J'ai même manqué renoncer, et suivre vos conseils. Je ne regrette pas aujourd'hui de m'être fié à mon cœur.

Darcy acquiesça.

– Ce n'était pas le choix le plus raisonnable, mais c'était le seul que vous puissiez faire pour être heureux, reconnut-il.

– Oui. Et elle me rend heureuse.

– C'est le principal.

Il aurait aimé avoir la liberté de se marier à une femme qui lui était inférieure de par la richesse et la réputation. Il avait beau être fier de son nom, il regretta soudain des barrières que son honneur l'obligeait à mettre, entre lui et les autres. Et surtout entre lui et une certaine jeune femme.


	4. Le bal (Partie 2)

Voilà un chapitre bien plus long que les autres, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Merci encore pour les reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. L'une des reviews m'a d'ailleurs particulièrement touchée et lire ces petits encouragements ça ne me motive que davantage à écrire la suite ! De même que de voir les gens suivre ma fanfiction. Je ne dis pas cela pour que vous vous sentiez obligés de mettre un commentaire ou autre, je tenais juste à vous remercier et à vous exprimer ma reconnaissance. ^^ Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en moi et j'ai toujours du mal à partager mes écrits de peur de déplaire. J'ai d'ailleurs un sentiment d'excitation et d'appréhension à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre ! J'imagine que c'est du bon stress. Merci en tout cas de votre soutien. :) Mais assez parlé : bonne lecture ! Voici la danse tant attendue ! :D

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Danser avec un gentleman**

Darcy était jaloux. Il voyait cet homme près d'elle… que lui racontait-il ? L'appréciait-elle ? Cela faisait bien cinq longues minutes qu'il la voyait lui sourire, lui parler et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Tout aussi peu attentif que précédemment, Darcy avait son regard fixé la demoiselle Bennet, une ride entre les deux yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à son ami, il ne prêtait pas un seul regard à Madame Bingley. Toute son attention était fixée sur Elizabeth Bennet et il se retenait de s'interposer entre elle et cet homme.

– Darcy, que vous arrive-t-il ?

À regret, il détourna brièvement le regard pour le porter sur son ami.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Vous semblez bien distrait, ce soir. Et quoi que vous en disiez, je doute que ce ne soit à cause de ma femme, bien que votre regard soit tourné dans sa direction. J'en déduis donc que l'objet de votre préoccupation est Miss Bennet ou M. Madden.

Darcy ne tenta même pas de nier.

– J'imagine qu'ils ont été présentés.

– Oui, par moi-même. J'ai tenté de présenter Jane et sa sœur à la plupart de mes connaissances.

Et voilà le résultat.

– Je pensais M. Madden en Amérique.

– Il est revenu la semaine dernière pour ses affaires. Il m'a dit être satisfait de pouvoir profiter de la Saison.

– Vraiment ?

– Les rumeurs disent qu'il cherche une femme anglaise, confia Bingley. Il souhaiterait construire une famille.

Darcy ne se tendit que davantage.

– Je vois.

– Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien avec lui. Je veux dire, en dehors du contexte des affaires. Le pauvre est poursuivi par les femmes pour sa fortune.

Darcy eut un sourire ironique. Il doutait sincèrement de s'entendre avec cet homme. Il l'avait certes fréquenté plusieurs fois, et fait affaire avec lui, comme l'avait souligné son ami. M. Madden était réputé comme quelqu'un de sûr et sur qui on pouvait compter. Sur le plan personnel, cependant, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de nouer une amitié. À présent, peu importe les qualités dont disposait l'américain, il estimait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

– Je vous propose dans ce cas d'aller vérifier votre théorie.

M. Bingley eut un sourire. Il n'était pas dupe de l'attitude de son ami et se réjouissait à l'idée d'un mariage entre son ami et la sœur de sa femme. Cela ne ferait que renforcer leur amitié. Il était de plus ravi de voir que son ami n'était pas aussi froid qu'il semblait le paraître, et pouvait éprouvé de la jalousie. Cela le rendait plus humain à ses yeux. Quant à porter son attirance sur une Bennet… ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait le lui reprocher. Elles étaient toutes ravissantes, bien que Jane les dépassât toutes, selon lui. Après avoir vu son ami être apparemment insensible à toutes femmes, Bingley était en tout cas heureux de cette découverte. Miss Bennet n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais elle avait réussi, sans rien faire pour, là où toutes les femmes de Londres avaient échoué. Il emboîta donc le pas de son ami vers le trio qui discutait avec enthousiasme.

– M. Madden ! Nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter, tout à l'heure.

– M. Bingley, M. Darcy. Je suis ravi de vous voir vous joindre à notre discussion.

Elizabeth expliqua alors, un sourire aux lèvres :

– M. Madden nous racontait des aventures très amusantes, qui lui sont arrivées en Amérique.

– Il fait bien ! Il aurait tort de ne pas les partager. Je suis moi-même friand de vos histoires, M. Madden ! Vous avez un tel art pour raconter, tout en ménageant le suspens avec brillant. Je vous envie.

– Merci, M. Bingley. Le plaisir le plus grand est cependant le mien.

– Laissez-moi en douter. J'ai vu à quel point vous avez fait rire ma femme et Miss Bennet. Il faudra que vous m'appreniez.

M. Madden rit doucement.

– Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à vous apprendre, M. Bingley. Vous êtes un homme chanceux pour avoir marié une jeune femme pareille.

Bingley sourit, heureux qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était enfin uni avec elle.

– Il est vrai que la chance m'a souri.

Les mariés échangèrent un regard tendre et amoureux, un sourire leur mangeant le visage. Elizabeth, quant à elle, porta un instant son regard sur Darcy, qui se tenait un peu en retrait de son ami. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait également. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme fut soulagée de ne pas rougir. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait contrarié. Il avait une ride entre les yeux et son visage était plus fermé que jamais. Seul son regard, devenu sombre, parlait pour lui. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et même si elle aurait voulu le soutenir par défi, elle ne put supporter l'intensité de son regard plus longtemps. Elle le reporta donc sur M. Madden, dont le visage souriant lui était bien plus agréable à observer.

– Pensez-vous rester longtemps à Londres, M. Madden ? demanda-t-elle.

– Plusieurs mois, au moins. J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je souhaite par ailleurs profiter des plaisirs de la Saison.

– Nous aurons dans ce cas sans doute le plaisir de vous revoir.

– Il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus, répondit-il tout sourire. Restez-vous toute la Saison ?

– Au moins une grande partie, M. Madden.

– Je suis ravi de l'entendre, Miss Bennet.

Si les Bingley ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à la conversation, trop occupés à se couvrir d'un regard amoureux, M. Darcy ne perdit rien de l'échange. Il voulut intervenir, mais ne savait quoi dire. Il avait clairement l'impression d'être de trop.

– Et vous, M. Darcy ? Aurai-je le plaisir de faire davantage votre connaissance lors de mon séjour à Londres ?

Darcy fut surpris qu'il se rappelle sa présence. Son sourire était aimable et il prit sur lui pour répondre aussi poliment qu'il lui était possible de l'être, à ce moment-ci, envers cet homme qu'il jalousait :

– Il est en effet possible que nous nous recroisons.

Même s'il ne l'espérait pas.

– Vous m'en voyez ravi ! répondit M. Madden, sans sembler être perturbé par la froideur de son interlocuteur. C'est alors que la musique retentit dans la salle. Tandis que les invités les plus rapides rejoignaient déjà la piste, M. Bingley se tourna vers Jane :

– Ma chère, souhaitez-vous danser ?

– Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, répondit-elle.

– Miss Bennet, M. Madden, M. Darcy, veuillez nous excuser, dit alors M. Bingley, semblant se rappeler la présence des trois autres.

Jane inclina légèrement la tête en avant comme excuses, et posa sa main dans le creux du coude de M. Bingley. Ils s'éloignèrent et Elizabeth les suivit du regard.

– Miss Bennet, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

C'était M. Madden. Le regard d'Elizabeth s'éclaira un instant à la demande, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait promis à M. Darcy, ses deux premières danses. La gêne s'empara d'elle.

– Je crains que Miss Elizabeth ne m'ait accordé ses premières danses, expliqua alors Darcy, comme quelqu'un qui réclamait son dû.

M. Madden le prit cependant bien.

– Oh, toutes mes excuses M. Darcy, je n'en savais rien. Mes excuses aussi, Miss Bennet.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

– Ne vous excusez pas, M. Madden. Je vous promets de vous réserver une danse ce soir, si vous le souhaitez.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

– Je compte sur cette promesse, Miss Bennet, et ne manquerai pas de venir la réclamer.

Darcy fulminait, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Ne voulait-il pas non plus la demander en mariage devant lui ? Le voir courtiser la jeune femme ainsi, l'outrageait profondément. Il proposa son bras à Elizabeth. Le contact de sa main le brûla presque, mais il resta stoïque. Il l'entraîna donc vers la piste de danse, ravi de laisser derrière eux un M. Madden étonné. Il se plaça ensuite face à elle, et ils commencèrent à danser. Ses pensées étaient cependant restées avec l'importun, et il n'arrivait pas à profiter de ce moment en tête à tête avec elle, autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

– Vous semblez préoccupé, M. Darcy. Souffrez-vous d'un quelconque mal ?

La question de la jeune femme le ramena à lui, et apporta de la surprise dans son regard.

– Non, pas du tout.

– Aurais-je dans cas fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous déplait ?

Son incompréhension grandit face au regard mutin de la jeune femme.

– Non plus.

– Oh. Serait-ce donc là votre manière d'être habituelle ?

Il ne sut comment prendre cette pique.

– Ma manière d'être ?

Il fronça les sourcils, la ride s'intensifiant entre ses deux yeux.

– M. Darcy, si vous avez changez d'avis et que danser vous déplait, nous pouvons cesser. Je ne vous en voudrai pas. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être assez bonne cavalière pour vous faire aimer la danser.

– Non, répliqua-t-il. Je suis ravi de danser avec vous.

Le regard absent et préoccupé qu'il avait depuis le début de la danse, disparut alors. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, réprima les frissons de plaisir qui en découlèrent, et s'appliqua à mieux danser.

* * *

Elizabeth restait perplexe face au comportement de Darcy. Serait-il sujet à des sautes d'humeur ? Elle regrettait en tout cas de l'avoir ainsi provoqué. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait invitée dans le but de l'humilier. Il gagnait ainsi ce petit jeu, en se montrait d'un esprit plus fin que le sien. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait alors été irréprochable, à ce moment-là. Par la suite, il s'était de nouveau montré très inconvenable, face à M. Madden. Le masque froid qui le caractérisait était revenu. Était-ce pour elle, ou pour le jeune homme ?

Elle ne voyait cependant pas ce que pouvait bien reprocher M. Darcy à M. Madden. Ce dernier était des plus charmants. Elle était heureuse que M. Bingley les ait présentés, et que l'américain soit venu la voir. Ils avaient discuté un moment tous les trois, avec Jane. Ça avait été agréable, et il l'avait fait beaucoup rire avec ses histoires. Contrairement à Darcy, il s'était montré avenant et souriant. Un vrai gentleman. Sans compter qu'il avait un physique aimable. De taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux clairs rieurs. Ses traits étaient doux et son sourire généreux. Il respirait la joie de vivre, au contraire d'un autre homme. Aussi cela lui avait-il paru étrange de voir Darcy et Madden face l'un à l'autre. Les deux hommes semblaient complètement opposés dans leur caractère. L'un était froid et réservé, l'autre chaleureux et avenant. Elle regrettait qu'il ne l'ait pas invitée avant Darcy. Elle aurait alors eu une excuse pour refuser l'invitation du maître de Pemberley, et serait en ce moment-même, en train de danser avec M. Madden.

Souhaitant faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, elle se concentra sur la danse quand celle-ci commença. M. Darcy semblait cependant ailleurs, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son absence – non sans taquinerie. Bien qu'il affirma finalement être « ravi de danser » avec elle, elle n'en crut pas un mot. Sans doute décida-t-il de s'en convaincre lui-même. Le contact raffermi de ses mains sur elles, et le regard qu'il lui lança, la fit cependant douter. Cette soudaine proximité, mêlée à l'intensité de son regard, provoqua un malaise en elle. Aussi décida-t-elle de le rendre lui aussi mal à l'aise, en juste retour. Elle décida pour cela de faire la conversation, persuadée qu'il détesterait avoir à parler.

– Vous comptez donc rester quelques temps à Londres, M. Darcy ?

– Oui.

Il n'aurait pu faire réponse plus courte. Soutenir son regard la troublait beaucoup mais il aurait paru impoli de détourner le sien. Ne pouvant compter sur Darcy pour relancer la conversation, elle reprit :

– Maintenant, M. Darcy, c'est à votre tour. J'ai eu une question aimable, à vous d'en poser une ou bien de faire une remarque.

À son grand étonnement, ses traits se détendirent et il sourit. Ce n'était certes pas un sourire aussi éclatant que celui de M. Bingley, mais M. Darcy était lui aussi capable de sourire ! Un vrai miracle.

– Préférez-vous la vie à Londres ou celle à la campagne ?

Elle sourit à sa question.

– Chacun a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. J'ai hâte de me rendre au théâtre et à l'opéra.

– Londres, donc ?

– Londres offre de nombreux divertissements, oui. La campagne a cependant un charme qui lui est propre. J'aime être proche de la nature et profiter des promenades qu'elle a à offrir. À choisir, je préfère donc la campagne.

– Cela nous fait donc un point commun. Si vous avez un jour l'occasion d'aller dans le Derbyshire, n'hésitez pas à visiter Pemberley. Je pense que le domaine vous plairait.

Était-il vraiment en train de l'inviter ? Elle cacha son étonnement.

– Je n'en doute pas.

Elle avait préféré ne pas y voir une invitation, de peur d'avoir à y répondre. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de bien de Pemberley et aurait en effet été ravi de visiter le domaine, à la condition que son maître n'y soit pas.

Étonnée d'avoir affaire à un Darcy presque aimable, elle reprit :

– Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que l'on me vante les beautés de votre domaine. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré un gentleman qui n'en tarissait pas d'éloges.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, mais je crois que vous le connaissez. Il se nomme George Wickham.

L'effet fut immédiat et n'échappa pas à Elizabeth. Un air de hauteur plus accentué se répandit sur le visage de Darcy, mais il resta un instant sans répondre. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut d'un air contraint :

– J'ai en effet eu le déplaisir de le connaître.

– Le déplaisir ? Il m'a pourtant paru très agréable.

Elle le sentit se tendre davantage. Il ne semblait pas ravi de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. À nouveau, il mit un moment à répondre, comme si cela lui coûtait.

– M. Wickham est doué de manières agréables qui lui permettent de se faire facilement des amis. Qu'il soit également capable de les conserver est une chose moins sûre.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher :

– Je sais qu'il a eu le malheur de perdre « votre » amitié, répliqua Elizabeth, et cela d'une façon telle qu'il en souffrira probablement toute son existence.

Darcy ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait le défendre. Sans doute Wickham avait-il omis d'émettre les raisons qui l'avaient mené à perdre « son » amitié. Désireux de changer de sujet de conversation, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

– En parlant d'amitiés, bien que la soirée commence tout juste, vous semblez vous être déjà faite de nombreux amis.

Elizabeth sourit à cette remarque. Elle n'insista pas sur Wickham, et consentit à répondre :

– On peut parler à un homme et même danser avec lui, sans être son ami, M. Darcy.

Le sous-entendu lui semblait clair. Elle se demanda si M. Darcy le comprendrait. Elle ajouta cependant, après une brève pause :

– Mais M. Bingley a en effet eu la générosité de me présenter à ses amis.

Et notamment à M. Darcy lui-même. En toute réponse, celui-ci fit une remarque sur la nature aimable et généreuse de M. Bingley, qui le rendait apprécié de tous et expliquait son grand nombre d'amis. Il ne commenta pas le début de ses paroles et bien qu'il ne sembla pas les prendre pour lui, Elizabeth se demanda si sa fierté et son orgueil était si grandes qu'il ne put pas considérer faire partie des hommes dont parlait la jeune femme.

Oui, elle se serait assurément bien passée de cette présentation. Bingley et Darcy semblaient cependant trop amis pour qu'elle ait pu espérer un jour échapper à la compagnie de ce dernier. Au moins la première danse se terminait-elle. Plus qu'une, et elle serait libre. Non pas que ce soit si désagréable qu'elle l'aurait cru… Mais c'était un peu gênant, du fait des conditions qui les avaient amené à danser, et de son mépris pour cet homme. Elizabeth avait du mal à se laisser aller au plaisir que pouvait pourtant procurer la danse avec un aussi bon cavalier que M. Darcy. Le contact de ses mains la mettait mal à l'aise, la brûlant presque. Elle en avait même parfois des frissons, qu'elle associait à son dégoût pour cet homme.

– Votre maîtrise de la danse est impressionnante, fit-il soudain remarquer, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Vous avez assurément dû avoir un bon maître.

– Pas le moins du monde. J'ai appris dans le salon, avec mes sœurs. Nous sommes de ferventes danseuses et prenons beaucoup de plaisir à cette activité.

– Je vois.

Elle ne douta pas qu'il « voyait ». Elle avait bien vu son regarde de mépris sur ses sœurs, et notamment Kitty et Lydia, qui avaient passé la soirée du mariage à danser et à se faire remarquer un peu trop. Elles avaient beaucoup embarrassé Elizabeth, tout autant que le comportement exubérant de sa mère. Elle avait parfois – souvent même – honte de sa famille. Elle ne les aimait pour autant pas moins et ne permettait pas qu'on les juge ainsi. Espérant lui détourner les pensées de sa famille si tel était le cas, elle reprit d'un ton enjoué :

– Quand on vous voit si peu disposé à danser, on ne vous croirait pas si doué à cette activité, M. Darcy.

À présent que le sujet Wickham était éloigné, Darcy semblait plus détendu.

– Je n'aime danser que lorsque j'apprécie la partenaire, et même, la connaît bien.

Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes éligibles, dans ce cas. Sans doute sa sœur ? En tout cas, nul doute qu'il ne dansait avec elle que pour réparer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Son orgueil devait l'y obligeait. Pourquoi se serait-il imposé cela, autrement ?

– Votre supplice est bientôt terminé, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le regard d'Elizabeth était amusé, comme toujours, mais son sourire était un peu crispé. Comprenant qu'il s'était mal fait comprendre, malgré son compliment sur les talents de Miss Bennet à danser, Darcy crut bon de rectifier :

– Cette danse m'est agréable.

Cela surprit Elizabeth. Puis elle comprit qu'il avait simplement voulu être poli, pour ne pas la vexer à nouveau. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire tout aussi poli, sans répondre. Mieux valait-il que Darcy ne s'imagine pas devoir réparer un nouvel affront pour satisfaire son orgueil et son estime de lui-même. Elle l'avait assez vu pour la soirée.

Ce fut avec soulagement que la dernière note de la danse résonna dans la salle. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

– Merci pour ces danses, Miss Elizabeth.

– Merci à vous, M. Darcy.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. À nouveau, Elizabeth partit prendre un rafraichissement. Et s'éloigner le plus possible du maître de Pemberley. Après s'être rafraichi un instant, elle chercha sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci dansait avec son mari. Tous les deux semblaient aux anges et rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle sourit en les observant, et les envia. Un jeune homme vint alors l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta, ravie à l'idée d'effacer ces deux premières danses, par de nouvelles plus agréables. Darcy avait beau être un excellent partenaire, elle ne pouvait le supporter et avait détesté danser avec lui. Elle dansa donc avec divers partenaires bien plus agréables. Elle prit ensuite à nouveau un rafraichissement et fut abordé par une femme, Mme Green. M. Bingley l'avait présentée au couple, au début de la soirée. Elles firent connaissance et s'apprécièrent beaucoup. Son mari se joignit alors à eux, et ils discutèrent tous les trois. Puis le couple alla profiter de la danse. Une voix interpella alors Elizabeth.

– Miss Bennet, pardonnez-moi l'audace de vous rappeler votre promesse. Si vous le désirez, je suis prêt à vous en libérer, mais sachez que j'en éprouverais alors un grand regret.

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui lui tendait la main, et lui adressa un sourire franc et enjoué. Son regard pétillait de malice.

– M. Madden, je m'en voudrais de vous causer une telle affliction. De plus, je n'ai qu'une parole.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce. M. Madden n'avait ni la rigueur, ni la technique de M. Darcy dans sa manière de danser, mais il comblait ce manque par son caractère agréable. Plein d'humour, il la fit beaucoup rire et l'amusa de ses anecdotes. Elle apprécia beaucoup cette danse et ne put en refuser une deuxième. La compagnie de l'américain était chaleureuse et après le comportement froid de Darcy qui ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées, elle lui fit du bien.

– Deux danses accordées, je suis un homme comblé ! Tous doivent me jalouser, ce soir, Miss Bennet.

– Permettez-moi de m'estimer la plus chanceuse, M. Madden. S'il y a des jaloux ce soir, ce seront plutôt des jalouses.

Il rit doucement et elle trouva ce son charmant.

– Jalouses de votre beauté, oui. Je dois vous faire une confession : tous n'ont d'yeux que pour vous, ce soir. Hommes mariés compris. Quand on vous voit, on ne peut leur en vouloir.

Elle rougit à cette révélation, bien qu'elle ait du mal à le croire.

– Assurément, ces gentlemen parlent de ma sœur. Elle était encore Miss Bennet, il y a peu.

– Je peux vous assurer que non.

Serait-ce donc vrai ? Et qu'en était-il, de lui ? M. Madden était-il compris dans ce « tout » ?

– Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un moyen détourné de me complimenter ? Seriez vous homme à vous cacher derrière un « tout » et des « on », Monsieur ?

– Oh non ! s'exclama-t'il en souriant. J'admire certes votre beauté, mais votre esprit m'a encore davantage charmé. Quant à me cacher, ne sommes-nous pas en train de danser ?

Elle rougit devant autant de compliments.

– Vous êtes un beau parleur, Monsieur.

– C'est que, à trop fuir les femmes, je ne sais plus comment leur parler.

– Vous, fuir les femmes ? Voilà qui m'étonne. Vous devez vous confondre avec M. Darcy.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir amené le sujet sur cet homme. Qu'avait-elle, à gâcher une si agréable conversation par le nom d'un homme qu'elle méprisait ? Elle ajouta rapidement :

– Quant à bien parler, n'ayez aucune crainte sur ce sujet, vous semblez au contraire très bien maîtriser cet art.

M. Madden sembla cependant s'amuser de cette comparaison avec le maître de Pemberley, et revint sur le sujet :

– Merci. Mais détrompez-vous, M. Darcy et moi-même avons de nombreux points communs. Celui des femmes en est un.

– Vraiment ? Dîtes m'en plus, vous m'intriguez, Monsieur.

– Eh bien, nous fuyons tous deux les femmes avides, et encore davantage leurs mères, prêtes à tout pour marier leurs filles.

Elle rit doucement mais la pensée de sa mère, qui répondait parfaitement à cette description, lui serra un peu le cœur.

– Cependant, M. Darcy ne se contente pas aux femmes avides. Il fuit tout forme de société, et encore davantage quand celle-ci lui est inférieure.

M. Madden haussa un sourcil.

– Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant eu une fois l'occasion de passer par Pemberley, et j'ai vu M. Darcy traiter son personnel avec une bienveillance rare, de la part d'un maître.

Elle regretta d'en avoir trop dit, mais fut troublée par cette révélation qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'homme en question.

– Dans ce cas, Pemberley doit être capable de miracles, conclut-elle.

M. Madden semblait cependant vouloir continuer sur le sujet.

– Vous semblez avoir bien peu d'estime pour M. Darcy, dit-il dans un sourire. Le connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ?

– Non, mais j'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires sur lui, et son comportement ne fait que les confirmer.

Elle se confiait beaucoup à lire et lui en disait sans doute trop. Elle avait cependant l'intuition qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– Il vous a pourtant invité à danser.

– Uniquement pour se pardonner lui-même un affront qu'il m'avait fait.

M. Madden sourit.

– Et dont vous lui tenez toujours rigueur, à ce que je vois. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous offenser, Miss Bennet.

Elle rougit un peu mais ne perdit pas de son assurance. Le regard pétillant de malice, elle répondit :

– Votre comportement est trop aimable pour cela.

Cela le fit rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils terminèrent cette danse. N'osant en entamer une troisième ensemble, de peur d'alimenter les rumeurs, ils allèrent prendre un rafraichissement. Ils pouvaient ainsi continuer à discuter. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de partager autant de points communs. Ils étaient d'accord sur la plupart des sujets et partageaient les mêmes avis. La discussion tourna alors bientôt autour de leurs lectures respectives. Elizabeth fut ravi de voir qu'ils avaient également cet intérêt en commun. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient là aussi, presque toujours d'accord sur le fait que tel auteur était merveilleux, et que tel autre ne méritait pas autant les éloges qu'on lui portait. Elle craint un instant qu'il joue le jeu d'aimer tout ce qu'elle aimait pour mieux lui plaire, mais c'était bien souvent lui qui nommait le premier l'un de ses auteurs favoris, pour en faire son éloge. Il était donc sincère, et elle en fut enchantée. Ils parlèrent longtemps, heureux de se découvrir et d'apprécier chacun un peu plus l'autre. Ils furent cependant interrompus par M. Bingley qui demanda à danser avec Elizabeth et s'excusa de « l'enlever » ainsi à leur discussion. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à discuter en tête à tête avec M. Madden, elle accepta avec un grand sourire et glissa sa main dans le creux de son coude.

– Ma sœur vous aurait-elle délaissé, mon cher M. Bingley ?

Celui souriait.

– Enlevée, pour être exacte. Par M. Darcy lui-même.

Elle en fut étonnée. Pour un homme qui n'aimait pas danser… Alors que son cavalier et elle-même se mettaient à danser, elle regarda autour d'eux et les aperçut en effet, plus loin. Cela lui fit étrange de les voir danser ensemble et elle en ressentit un certain malaise. Jane semblait toute intimidée mais affichait un doux sourire. M. Darcy s'appliquait à bien danser, et elle remarqua qu'ils discutaient un peu. Elle se demanda quel pouvait bien être le sujet de leur conversation, et lequel des deux l'avait initié.

– Pensez-vous qu'il s'entendront ? ajouta M. Bingley.

Elizabeth sourit devant cette soudaine inquiétude. Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait invité à danser ? Pour éteindre ses doutes et calmer ses craintes ?

– Mon cher frère, Jane aime tout le monde et ne voit que les qualités de chacun. Assurément, M. Darcy ne sera pas une exception. D'autant plus que du fait de votre amitié, elle voudra bien s'entendre avec lui pour vous faire plaisir.

M. Bingley en fut rassuré et son visage retrouva son sourire habituel.

– J'espère que Jane l'appréciera sans avoir à se forcer.

Elizabeth le rassura à nouveau, puis il y eut un léger silence. M. Bingley le brisa quelques instants après :

– M. Darcy est le meilleur homme que je connaisse, vous savez. Il peut paraître peu avenant, mais ce n'est là qu'un masque qu'il se donne. Il est en réalité tout à fait différent. Être son ami est une grande chance, et une grande fierté.

À nouveau, elle ressentit un léger malaise. Pourquoi M. Bingley lui faisait-il l'éloge de M. Darcy ? Ils étaient certes amis, mais elle n'aimait pas entendre les gens chanter l'éloge de cet homme. Il ne les méritait pas. Elle était sûre qu'il se comportait bien avec Bingley, mais il en était tout autre du reste et de ceux qu'il jugeait comme lui étant « inférieur ».

– L'amitié que vous entretenez est en effet admirable.

Surtout avec un tel homme.

– Oui. Mais parlons de vous ! Vous êtes-vous fait de nouveaux amis ce soir ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

– Je le crois. J'ai en particulier beaucoup apprécié M. et Mme Green.

– Ce sont des gens charmants ! commenta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

– C'est le cas, oui. M. Madden, également, m'a semblé être un parfait gentleman.

M. Bingley acquiesça

– En effet. Il est toujours agréable de discuter avec lui.

Elle sourit, contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Même si M. Bingley aimait tout le monde.

– Le connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

– Quelques années. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de traiter ensemble. M. Darcy et moi-même cherchions un troisième actionnaire à l'époque. M. Darcy connaissait M. Madden et lui a proposé de se joindre à nous. C'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré.

En définitive, elle devait donc la rencontre de M. Madden à… M. Darcy ? Cette idée ne lui plut pas. C'était M. Bingley qui les avait présentés, et elle préférait en rester là. Elle eut une réponse aimable puis détourna la conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux pour elle : le voyage de noces des Bingley. Son cavalier, trop heureux de pouvoir parler de Jane et de leur voyage, ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Tous les hommes se seraient sans doute accordés à dire que Jane était la plus belle de toutes les Bennet. Il ne pouvait lui-même le nier. Pourtant, sa sœur Elizabeth avait selon lui beaucoup plus de charme que son aînée. Il aimait particulièrement ses yeux qui brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Il adorait son sourire bien que celui-ci lui était rarement adressé. Il pensait beaucoup à elle, et c'était une fois de plus le cas, alors qu'il dansait avec la femme de son ami. L'initiative d'inviter Jane n'était pas réellement venue de lui. Il faisait grise mine quand M. Bingley, à qui l'humeur de son ami n'avait pas échappé, s'était exclamé :

– Je m'étais promis une danse avec Miss Bennet. Je ne voudrais cependant pas que ma femme se sente délaissée. Cela vous gênerait-il de l'inviter à danser, M. Darcy ?

Celui-ci avait d'abord pensé refuser avant de comprendre le sens de tout ceci. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il observait discrètement Elizabeth parler avec cet homme. Il les avait d'abord vu danser et son cœur s'était serrée de la voir si en confiance avec un autre que lui. Ils semblaient partager une réelle intimité. Une intimité qu'il avait lui-même recherché avec elle, mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert. Le cœur serré de voir M. Madden danser avec la seule femme de la salle qui éveillait son intérêt, il restait dans son coin et refusait tout approche. Il ne voulait pas danser et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. Ne faisant cas de cela, M. Bingley s'était approché pour lui faire la conversation alors que Jane discutait avec une de leurs connaissances. En voyant son ami de si méchante humeur, il avait alors émis cette idée.

Et M. Darcy avait accepté, hautement reconnaissant à son ami de faire ce que lui-même ne pouvait faire : éloigner Elizabeth de M. Madden. Danser était bien peu en comparaison. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé et sa jalousie s'amoindrit. Aussi put-il discuter tranquillement avec l'aînée Bennet et même l'apprécier. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque, mais se la fit à nouveau : Mme Bingley avait un caractère très semblable à celui de son mari. Il aurait fallu être difficile pour ne pas l'apprécier. Il se montra donc aussi aimable que possible et lui adressa même des sourires. Il la sentait un peu tendue, mais au fil de la danse, elle perdit de sa timidité. Il s'ouvrit un peu à elle, comme elle le lui permettait – au contraire de sa sœur. Et de temps en temps, du coin de l'œil, il observait Bingley et Elizabeth danser ensemble. Il jalousait son ami car il n'aurait pas été contre une troisième danse. Les deux premières ne s'étaient pourtant pas très bien passées. Il avait beau essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, elle semblait entendre tout le contraire. Sans compter qu'elle avait ardemment défendu Wickham. Cela l'avait profondément énervé. Il en avait d'abord voulu à Elizabeth avant de lui pardonner rapidement : elle ne connaissait pas la nature profonde de cet homme. Celui-ci était tout à fait aimable en apparence et même charmant en tout point. Sa propre sœur s'était fait piéger. Aussi ne pouvait-il en tenir rigueur à Elizabeth. Il regrettait simplement qu'elle ait elle-aussi croisé le chemin de Wickham, et il se demanda quel lien les unissait. Cette question l'avait grandement préoccupé… Jusqu'à la voir danser et rire avec M. Madden. Elle était si belle, si intelligente, si charmante… Il aurait voulu l'arracher à son bras pour la garder rien que pour lui.

Le cœur étrangement serré, il reporta son attention sur sa partenaire et lui adressa un mince sourire. Quitte à danser avec Jane, il décida alors d'en tirer profit :

– Vous semblez très proche de vos sœurs.

La jeune femme acquiesça, le regard brillant. Ses joues rosirent un peu.

– Oui, en effet. En particulier d'Elizabeth. Nous nous entendons très bien et avons toujours été très proches. Je suis ravie qu'elle soit avec nous pour la Saison car son absence m'est difficile.

– Je vous comprends. Il m'est moi-même difficile de rester longtemps loin de ma sœur.

Jane sourit, compréhensive.

– M. Bingley m'en a dit beaucoup de bien. Elle s'appelle Georgiana, c'est cela ?

– Oui. Elle a 16 ans. C'est pourquoi elle n'est pas présente ce soir.

Jane pensa à ses sœurs. Malgré leur jeune âge, elles allaient déjà à des bals.

– A t'elle hâte de sortir en société ?

Darcy eut une mine un peu inquiète.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre car elle est très timide. D'un autre côté, j'ai peur qu'elle se sente un peu seule. La compagnie d'un frère ne peut remplacer celle d'une mère ou d'une sœur.

Son regard se porta alors sur Jane alors qu'une idée lui venait. Celle-ci dut lire dans ses pensées car elle proposa :

– Si vous le souhaitez, M. Bingley et moi-même serions ravis de vous recevoir avec votre sœur un jour.

Darcy esquissa un sourire sincère.

– Ce serait avec plaisir. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de faire votre connaissance, ainsi que celle de votre sœur.

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que la danse ne se termine. Ayant beaucoup apprécié la première, M. Darcy lui en proposa une seconde. Ravie de cet honneur, Jane accepta. Il était un très bon cavalier, et très aimable en plus de cela. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa sœur envers le gentleman. Elle se promit de l'interroger pour en découvrir les dessous.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula bien. Après avoir dansé deux fois avec M. Bingley, Elizabeth discuta un moment avec lui, Jane et Darcy. Elizabeth se montra polie envers le maître de Pemberley mais lui parla aussi peu que possible. D'autres personnes se joignirent alors eux, venant échanger quelques mots avant d'aller voir d'autres personnes. Quant les Green s'approchèrent, Elizabeth en profita pour présenter Mme Green à Jane, et toutes les trois discutèrent longuement, alors que son mari se joignait à Darcy et Bingley. Quand ce dernier voulut à nouveau danser avec sa femme, Elizabeth resta avec Mme Green, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle jetait parfois des regards discrets aux deux hommes et remarqua que Darcy, sans pour autant être bavard, semblait apprécier M. Green. Elle crut même le voir sourire une ou deux fois, mais n'en fut pas certaine.

Bientôt, il se fit tard et il fut temps de rentrer. Elizabeth regretta de n'avoir pas pu discuter à nouveau avec M. Madden, en tête à tête. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié leurs danses et la discussion animée qui avait suivi. À un moment, elle l'avait vu danser avec d'autres femmes, et en avait éprouvé une certaine jalousie. Puis elle l'avait de nouveau perdu du regard, jusqu'à l'apercevoir près des rafraichissements, en pleine discussion avec un couple. Comme s'il avait senti son attention sur lui, il avait tourné légèrement la tête et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle avait rougi un peu mais avait répondu au sourire plein de charme qu'il lui avait alors adressé. Leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau croisés plusieurs fois et au moment où elle quittait Mme Green en échangeant avec elle des espoirs de se revoir, il était apparu devant elle.

– Vous ne comptiez tout de même partir sans me dire au revoir, Miss Bennet N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'alluma et elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

– Loin de moi cette idée, M. Madden.

– J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Bennet. Puis-je espérer de vous revoir bientôt ?

– Assurément. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je compte bien profiter des plaisirs de la Société.

– Dans ce cas, j'attendrai notre prochaine rencontre avec grande impatience.

Elle hésita… puis répondit :

– Mon impatience sera égale à la vôtre, M. Madden.

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui la fit doucement frissonner. Prenant sa main, il y déposa un baiser.

– À bientôt dans ce cas, Miss Bennet.

Elle sourit, aux anges.

– À bientôt, M. Madden.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit les Bingley, qui étaient avec Darcy. Elle salua ce dernier poliment.

Le retour à leur résidence se passa bien. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent allègrement de la soirée. M. Bingley souligna qu'elles avaient fait forte impression et se réjouit avec elles du déroulement du bal. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Quant ils arrivèrent, ils se couchèrent aussitôt, épuisés. Elizabeth se refit toute la soirée dans sa tête. Sa présentation à la Cour s'était bien passée, et elle avait hâte de revoir les Green. Elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Mme Green et était soulagée de trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse autant s'entendre, en dehors de Charlotte et Jane. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Darcy. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Son comportement était tour à tour insultant et aimable. À Londres, tout le monde ne cessait de tarir d'éloges à son sujet. Tous semblaient le tenir en haute estime. Se pouvait-il qu'ils ignorent à ce point la vraie nature de Darcy ? Et notamment, ses agissements avec Wickham ? Elle avait dû mal à croire que ce comportement puisse avoir été bien vu par la haute société. Pourtant, plus elle passait de temps avec Darcy, et plus son opinion sur lui se confortait : il était un homme trop fier et rempli d'arrogance. Au moins pouvait-on lui reconnaître qu'il ne cherchait pas à plaire.

Ayant gardé le meilleur pour la fin, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers cet homme qui l'avait particulièrement charmée, ce soir. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir pu danser deux fois avec lui, et d'avoir ainsi converser avec l'américain. Les yeux fermés, elle laissait ses pensées dériver. Rompue de fatigue, elle s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, sur le visage de M. Madden.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'espère en tout cas pouvoir vous partager la suite assez rapidement. J'avais un peu d'avance mais je l'ai perdue du fait de ce chapitre qui m'a pris un peu de temps, donc il faudra m'excuser de vous faire attendre à nouveau. Je vous promets de faire au mieux. :)

Et si vous le voulez/pouvez, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de M. Madden, j'en suis curieuse. ^^


End file.
